La sorpresa de Hei Hei
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Nadie nunca esperó nada de ese gallo.


_Debo decir que la película me encantó, era lógico que quisiera escribir algo, por ahora iré con algo bastante sencillo._

 _Me encantan los pollitos, son mis animales favoritos, crecí teniendo de mascota a muchos de ellos. Hei Hei es un gallo, por lo que es lógico que yo haya quedado encantada con él._

 _Así que espero que les guste esta historia._

* * *

 **La sorpresa de Hei Hei**

Dicen que fue amor a primera vista. Ella era una hermosa gallina regordeta, de plumaje suave y brillante color castaño claro. Era todo lo que Hei Hei no era y mucho más. Cuando la habían agarrado para cortarle la cabeza y desplumarla para que fuera parte del banquete de esa noche, justo en ese momento Moana cruzaba por ahí junto a Pua y Hei Hei.

Cuando Hei Hei la vio, la primera vez que la miraba, ya la tenían bien sujeta y a punto de cortarla. Entonces ocurrió algo incomprensible que sorprendió a todos. Hei Hei corrió, saltó y atacó; ese gallo escuálido empezó a lanzar muchos picotazos al pobre joven que estuvo a punto de cercenar a la gallina. Entre tanto ajetreo, la gallina salió disparada a ocultarse. Moana intervino y como pudo trató de controlar al incontrolable gallo.

Hei Hei, tan tonto que era, tardó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que ya lo habían separado de su victima, por lo que estuvo un tiempo dando picotazos al aire. Cuando se tranquilizó, Moana lo dejó en el suelo y él volvía a ser el de antes, a excepción de unas cuantas plumas que se le habían soltado.

Fue demasiado extraño, los que observaban rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Quién lo diría! ¡Hei Hei se ha enamorado!— exclamó una anciana para después soltar una risotada.

Esa noche comieron una gallina diferente y la gente no dejaba de contar entre risas la gran hazaña de Hei Hei, se burlaban del joven que había recibido unos cuantos rasguños, el cual se encogía en su lugar, apenado.

Al día siguiente casi todos lo habían olvidado, pero el galló volvió a llamar la atención cuando se encontró de nuevo con esa gallina, quien se encontraba pastando, solitaria. Se había vuelto muy reacia hacia los humanos por lo sucedido el día anterior, aunque esa gallina siempre había sido de las difíciles.

Algunos pudieron ver cómo Hei Hei trataba de acercarse, pero la gallina era bien brava, cuando Hei Hei dio unos pasos hacia ella, la gallina rasgó la tierra, se erizó del plumaje y cacareó como advertencia. El pobre Hei Hei no podía notar el peligro.

Moana tuvo que meterse de nuevo para rescatar a Hei Hei. El pobrecito sangraba del lomo y más plumas se le habían escapado. ¡Moana sintió tantas ganas de darle una patada a esa gallina insensible!

—No te preocupes, Hei Hei.— le dijo la muchacha, limpiando las heridas de su animal—. Ella no vale la pena.

Él no entendía mucho que ella trataba de consolarlo, después de todo era un gallo, un muy tonto gallo, pero vino la calma cuando ella le dio un tierno abrazo, pasando sus manos por debajo de sus maltratadas alas. Pero Hei Hei no se había rendido.

En los siguientes días fue Pua quien se encargó de cuidar a su compañero. Él seguía metiéndose en problemas con la gallina, iba y la buscaba, tratando de regalarle piedras que encontraba en el camino, pero siempre era el mismo resultado. Ya no terminaba tan lastimado ya que era Pua quien lo salvaba, aunque a veces el cerdito se llevaba una que otra herida.

—Moana.— le dijo Sina un día—. Esa gallina va a terminar matando a tu gallo.

—Lo sé.— respondió Moana en tono entristecido, casi resignado. No podía alejar a Hei Hei de la gallina y no podía hacerle nada a la gallina sin deprimir a Hei Hei.

Todos sabían que Hei Hei no tenía instintos, de ningún tipo, aunque podía asustarse, no sabía mantenerse vivo, algo estaba zafado en ese gallo, pero algún instinto había que tener si iba siempre en busca de la gallina, lo cual no provocaba más que lástima.

Nadie, ni un alma, pensaba que Hei Hei lo lograría. Algunos le decían a Moana que si quería salvar a su gallo, lo mejor sería sacrificar a la gallina, que el gallo pronto la olvidaría, pero Moana no tenía corazón para hacerle eso a Hei Hei.

Posteriormente, un día, Hei Hei simplemente desapareció. Todos veían a Moana caminar por la isla junto a su cerdito pero sin su gallo, así que todos asumieron lo más probable, el gallo finalmente había muerto. Todos culpaban a la gallina, pero en el fondo sabían que podía ser cualquier cosa, el gallo siempre fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para morir por su cuenta.

Moana siempre supo que podría suceder en cualquier momento, mas no estaba tan segura, podría solamente haberse perdido, en el pasado el gallo se iba y no regresaba a casa después de tres o cuatro días. Al paso de las semanas, Moana aceptó finalmente que Hei Hei se había ido para siempre, se sintió muy triste, igualmente Pua, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Fue en uno de esos días en los que se tomó un descanso para pasear junto con Pua cuando descubrió, entre las ramas cerca de los cultivos, una gallina echada en un nido que ella misma había fabricado. ¡Era esa gallina! Entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante, la gallina también había desaparecido semanas atrás.

¡Ah! ¡pero cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta! Tal vez los deberes en su isla no la habían dejado prestarle demasiada atención a ese detalle. Si esa gallina había estado escondiéndose, ¡probablemente Hei Hei estaba con ella!

Apartó las ramas y se abrió paso para entrar a ese campo donde la gallina había ocultado su nido, y a unos centímetros de ella, ahí recostado, ¡estaba Hei Hei!

—¡Hei Hei!— chilló Moana con mucha alegría. Pua se alegró también.

La gallina se levantó de inmediato, agresiva, y cacareó furiosa como amenaza. Moana la ignoró por completo y dio unos pasos hacia su gallo. Hei Hei también se veía muy contento de ver a Moana, o eso parecía, era muy inexpresivo a comparación de Pua.

Cuando el gallo se levantó para recibir a su dueña, reveló que debajo había... uno, dos... cuatro, no, cinco, siete... ¡siete pollitos!

¡Eran pequeñísimos! esponjaditos de color castaño claro y algunos con franjas oscuras, no dejaban de piar y al caminar se meneaban chistoso.

—¡Ay! ¡Hei Hei!— ignorando los dolorosos picotazos que la gallina le propinaba, Moana cargó a su gallo, dio unas vueltas y lo abrazó—. ¡Lo hiciste!

Le dio un besito en la cresta y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo, acarició un poco a los pollitos y los dejó antes de que la gallina se enfureciera más.

Quién lo diría de Hei Hei, sus persistencias al final habían conmovido a la gallina y correspondió sus sentimientos.

Días después, Hei Hei y la gallina decidieron volver a la aldea. Nadie podía creerlo cuando vieron a Hei Hei ser perseguido por sus pollitos. Habían dudado de él, pero de verdad lo hizo. Lo había logrado gracias a su perseverancia.

Y ahí iba Moana otra vez, paseando en la orilla junto a Pua, Hei Hei, sus pequeños y adorables pollitos y, hasta atrás, una malhumorada gallina.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Esto es todo. Awww Hei Hei es tan lindo!_

 _En fin, tengo planeada otra historia, más larga y algo diferente, no la subiré por ahora, tengo que pensarla muy bien. No, el protagonista no será Hei Hei xDD_

 _Pueden pasarse por mi perfil por si tengo otra historia que les interese. Tal vez les guste mi fanfic de Frozen, se llama "Eternidad"_

 _Bien, los dejo, por ahora.  
¡y los pollitos son tan lindos! _


End file.
